


速写

by 194lari



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/194lari/pseuds/194lari
Summary: 他速写本里的自己会是什么样子呢，金建学不敢再想下去。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 11





	速写

**Author's Note:**

> *合租的32后续 和写合租的调调不大一样应该也能当独立篇章看

那场荒诞的性事就像沙滩上的足迹，迅速被满溢而上的潮水抹去了。仿佛只有金建学的生活受到打扰，而舍友的工作生活安稳推进着，甚至可以在偶尔碰面时招呼他过来看李抒澔的新作品。

一幅海面上的月亮。月亮是沉闷的灰色，海面却撒满了诡谲的光彩。金建学看不懂什么构图和技巧，只是一笔一笔涂抹覆盖的冷色太沉重哀切，让他的呼吸都停顿。

金英助的手揽着李抒澔肩头，笑着问：“不亮的月亮很奇怪吧？”

李抒澔也跟着看向他。

“但是挺漂亮的。”他们俩身上同样的衣物柔顺剂味道靠近就能闻到，金建学没有吝啬赞美，起身快速地远离了草木香味的源头。

之后他的梦境由李抒澔伏在腿间露骨的吞咽动作变成在这轮无光的月亮下头追逐银色蝴蝶。被咸味海水攀上双腿，金建学屏气将自己没入没有尽头的苦涩液体里，贪婪地，跟随着蝴蝶翅膀被海流褪下的贝色鳞粉，在跌入更深的海底、呼尽最后一口氧气前惊醒。

他速写本里的自己会是什么样子呢，金建学不敢再想下去。

很巧离学校更近的地方有合适的房子，这边房东也好说话，同意了金建学搬走。他不想再被困在海里了。

在打字框里写下理由会比当面告知舍友时露怯好些。原因时间交代清楚，信息的最后一句就写：“谢谢你们在合租期间对我的照顾。”

发送。

在搬走前还有幸看到一次比自己起得早且状态清醒的李抒澔。设计职业的作息就是那么极端，忙起来的时候直接在公司住下，项目结束后就赖在房间里，多数时间用以昼夜颠倒地入睡又醒来。李抒澔在阳台自己添置的懒人沙发难得派上用场，他抱着画板，顶着一头红色的头发窝在里边，像极了草莓大福里被奶油裹着的那颗可口果肉。

“早上好。”没有金英助在的双人情境，李抒澔先打了招呼。

“早，你今天不用上班么？”

“刚结了个项目。”

太阳在云后兜转一圈又冒出头来，尴尬的沉默简直糟蹋了这样好的天气。

——今天天气挺好的。

——你在画什么？

李抒澔和金建学同时开口。

“画了点花，夏天正是开花的时候。”李抒澔接过能往下聊的话头，把八开的画板举起来给金建学看，红色脑袋被遮得严严实实，从草莓大福变成了香草味糯米糍。

那只银色蝴蝶从纸面上繁复的花朵里游出来，乘着太阳光落在他耳尖。

或许起床的神经真的过分钝感，也可能是即将离开的事实给了他足够的底气去索要一件分别礼物，金建学下意识就说了，说他想看看李抒澔以前画的速写。

没有想到的是李抒澔答应得干脆利索，回房间拿了两个速写本递给他：“这些是最近画的。”

这个“最近”比金建学以为的要久远些，第一页是金英助买回来的两条金鱼，时间追溯到去年夏天。征求过合租舍友的同意养在客厅，没几个月就死了，水箱一直闲置了下去。再往后边翻，多是花树、建筑和小物件。也有金英助的脸部素描，偶尔是全身的速写。金建学靠日期落款旁边是否有只Q版黑猫来辨别速写本中的裹着羽绒服的背影是金英助还是他的其他朋友。

第二本的时间轴进入今年，日期更新本子却皱皱巴巴的更旧些。金建学往后翻的速度越来越慢，李抒澔一定也知道他在找什么，在等什么。

披萨和最后一幅灰色月亮的交界中间，是撕去纸张后留下的锯齿状边缘，仔仔细细地抚平过，本子合拢时还是梗出突兀的缝隙，够穿过一缕空洞的风。

明明李抒澔跟自己说过对不起，金建学却要眼见一次才能放下留恋和幻想。

他抓不到银色蝴蝶的。


End file.
